


The Legend of RWBY

by PorterHawk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, RWBY
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk
Summary: Fire, Earth, Water, and Air.These are the four elements man controls in the world of Remnant, and only a select group of benders are deemed strong enough to battle to the Spirits or Grimm threatening balance in the world.These are the adventures of a few of those benders, particularly the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.(Prompts are welcome)





	1. Lie Ren and His Flying Bison

**Author's Note:**

> Picture to go along with this story found here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/homestar1812/art/The-Legend-of-RWBY-Team-JNPR-RWBY-x-AtLA-814309556?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569275402

It was a warm sunny afternoon. The four members of team JNPR hanging around their team mascot, Pancake the flying bison. Well, it was really Lie Ren’s bison, the Airbender of the team. He was currently lounging on Pancake’s back with his best friend since childhood, Firebender Nora Valkyrie. Earthbender Pyrrha Nikos was studying in the shade cast by the large creature while Water Tribe member Jaune Arc was taking his turn brushing out some burrs stuck in Pancake’s fur.

“Hey Ren.” Jaune asked while pulling two burrs from the bison’s arm. “I’ve been meaning to ask. How did you end up with Pancake as your companion? I asked Ruby how it worked but she just went into a rant about how cool they were.”

“Well, it's a little different for everyone, but the ritual itself is the same.” Ren mused. Nora popped in with an eager smile.

“Are you gonna tell the story Ren?!”

“I would certainly love to know how the two of you met.” Pyrrha commented setting her book aside. Ren sighed as he and the sky bison made eye contact.

“Well, I don’t see why not. You see when an Airbender is in training we make a lifelong bond with one sky bison. It happened when I was nine…”

XxxxxxxxxX  
*Almost Ten Years ago*

“But Father, what if none of them like me?” Ren asked for the twelfth time that day. He and his father has spent the last few hours walking up a windy mountain path near the Kuroyuri Temple where they lived. All the local Airbenders lived there, and on special occasions they would venture up the mountain for a very specific reason. They were going to see the wild flying bison herd.

“Every Airbender has a bison companion, and you will be no different.”

“But Father-“

“No buts.” The older man turned to his young son with a stern glare. It soon softened when the child backed away nervously. “I have faith in you son. You will find a bison today.” He placed a strong hand on Ren’s shoulder. “Now go to the fields. Return to the temple when a bison has chosen you.”

“A-Alright father.” Ren nodded looking out to the open mountainside. Flying Bisons roamed the grounds and flew high above the trees with their newborn calves. All Grimm spirits were forced out of the area by protective males, leaving this a sanctuary for the large creatures known as the original Airbenders. The young boy took a few steps forward, his father taking out his glider and traveling back to the temple, leaving Ren to find his bison. He steeled himself and looked back to the herd. This was a right of passage for Airbenders. If he couldn’t find a bison companion then he’d never be a real Airbender. 

He had to try.

Ren timidly stepped forward through the trees into the main clearing, watching several mother bison with at least a few dozen calves frolicking about. He smiled seeing how cute they were, despite the babies being taller than him. A smaller one was hovering just above the ground and looked pretty friendly. He carefully stepped forward with his hand outreached.

“Hello girl. My name in Ren. Do you want to be friends?” The calf stopped playing and looked at him, giving his hand a quick whiff before flying away. “Oh, okay then.” Ren sighed.

That’s alright, mother and father both said not to get discouraged. It’s not always the first bison you come across. He turned to see a larger calf munching on some tall grass. Maybe that one? Ren walked slowly in its direction with his hand outstretched. This one didn’t give him the time of day, slapping its striped tail on the ground and turning away from him.

The next several calves acted very much the same. No matter which one he approached they all flew away almost immediately. At least their parents were patient with his presence. Still he had been wandering the area for nearly three hours already and he still had no luck. The boy couldn’t help but feel discouraged. Why hadn’t he found one yet?

A bush next to him rattled violently. Ren gasped whirling a gust of wind at it on reflex. The leaves parted revealing a mess of red hair. He froze as the branches whipped back into place, waiting for something else to happen. The redhead didn’t keep him waiting, poking her head from the trees revealing how disheveled her hair now was. She didn’t seem bothered, a massive grin spreading across her face.

“Wow! Your an Airbender?!” Ren didn’t know what to say, really not expecting to meet a wild girl in this place. She lept from her hiding spot revealing her tattered wardrobe.

“I’m a Firebender! Wanna see?” She didn’t give Ren a chance to answer. The girl threw her hand upwards and a small bit of flames formed following her fist. “Pretty cool right?”

“Uh… Yes.” Ren finally replied. He grinned again and grabbed his hand in a firm shake.

“My name’s Nora. Your the first person I’ve seen in forever!” Ren blinked trying to process her statement.

“You… live out here?”

“Yep! I’ve been living with these guys for a while now.” She motioned to the herd with all the babies. “Good thing plenty of fruit grows in this area. You still didn’t tell me your name.”

“I-I’m Ren.” He stuttered. She scratched her cheek seeming to think on something.

“So why are you all the way out here anyway?” 

“W-well, I’m trying to find a bison companion. I need to find one before I can return home-“

“Well why didn’t you say so?!” Ren flinched back at her increase in volume but she wasn’t phased. Instead she grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the herd. “I know ALL the babies and adults in the herd! We’ll find you a new friend in no time!”

She pulled him through the mass of adults pointing out all of the calves. “That one is Pepper, she’s a really fiesta girl. And over their is Boris, the little tough guy in the herd. And over there is Icy…”

Ren wasn’t sure what to think. This weird wild girl was now dragging him around the field, pointing out all the baby bison by name and seeing if they would like to great him. Despite her enthusiasm all of the calves either turned their backs or flew away, leaving them to move onto the next. With each one that flew off Ren felt more and more discouraged until they were rejected by the fifteenth calf.

“Maybe we should stop.” Ren sighed now resisting Nora’s pulling.

“Why? There are still a few more calves to find. They are just hiding.”

“Probably because I approached them already.” The Airbender sniffled feeling a few tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. Nora’s confusion quickly turned to worry.

“Hey, why are you crying?” 

“I’m not crying!” Ren shook his head and pulled away. He gathered a large gust of wind and pushed himself away from her into the trees. He ignored her yelling and continued moving not wanting her to see him cry. She was probably laughing at him right now. 

Ren stopped when he stumbled upon a small stream. She probably wouldn’t find him here. He could wallow in his own failure privatly.

He stopped when he heard a loud sneeze. The boy turned to see a fuzzy bison calf laying under a shady tree just fifteen feet away. It was licking its nose having inhaled some flower petals and lazily flopped its head back down in the soft grass. Ren tilted his head trying to think if he’d seen this one already. He certainly didn’t recognize it from earlier, and the calf seemed rather tired. The boy decided to try one more time.

“Hey there boy.” Ren said quietly, wiping the liquid from his eyes and standing straighter. He held his hand up and approached the snoring baby. It’s ear flicked a bit hearing his voice but didn’t seem bothered by his approach. 

That was new.

Slowly Ren leaned over and placed his hand in front of the calf’s face. It sniffled at his presence. The bison lifted its head up and took several long inhales of the boy’s scent. Each time it exhaled it’s breath blew his hair a bit as if being moved by the breeze. Then the calf did something unexpected. It taped it large nose against Ren’s hand. It was like a small spark traveled through his arm. His eyes widened and he instantly knew what this meant.

This bison had chosen him to be its human. They were going to be lifelong companions from now on. Ren smiled realizing he succeeded.

“Wow… so your my new friend.” The bison made a snorting noise in response. “So… what do we do now?” Ren questioned. The calf proceeded to give a long massive yawn before collapsing back into its patch of grass. The boy was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to do now, but his new friend seemed to feel like napping, so maybe he should lay down too?

Ren took a seat on the grass laying his side against the creature. He gripped its course fur with one hand and began stroking it with the other. The boy felt a sense of calm. It was like he had found a part of himself that he didn’t realise was missing. He was so happy to finally find his bison companion.

“There you are!” Nora poked her head through several large bushes. “I was looking all over the place-“ She paused seeing how calm he now looked, snuggling up to a calf only a week or two old. She suddenly broke out into a huge smile. “You found a bison friend!”

“Yeah, I did.” Ren smiled back. Nora rushed to the other side seeing the bison’s face, her expression falling.

“Wait, you bonded with Pancake?! He’s the laziest bison here!”

Ren practically sniffled at the news. “I really did find my spirit animal…”

Nora groaned and stamped her foot. “But that means my new friend will wanna sleep all the time!”

“Wait, are you talking about me?” Ren questioned.

“Well of course silly! I’m already friends with all the bison here.” The boy felt another warmth welling in his chest, his cheeks flushing a bit. “You… do wanna be friends right?” Nora now asked feeling less confident in herself.

“O-of course! I mean, if you want to be friends, I'd be happy to.” She regained her big grin with his blessing, hopping around him and Pancake with new excitement.

Afterwards Ren invited Nora back to the Air Temple, where they along with Pancake became a close trio of friends.

XxxxxxxxxX  
*Back in the Present*

“And that’s how I met Pancake and Nora.” Ren finished. He glanced over to the redhead and they gave each other a knowing grin.

“That was a beautiful story Ren!” Pyrrha said genuinely moved. “Wasn’t it Jaune?” She waited a moment but only got a few grunting noises in response. “Uhhh, Jaune?”

“Pancake no!” Everyone glanced over seeing their team leader trapped between Pancake’s front leg and head. His arm was reached out desperate for relief while the bison licked his hair and hugged Jaune tighter as he started snoring again. “G-guys? A little help please.”

Nora responded by busting out in hysterical laughter that soon spread to Pyrrha. Ren just closed his eyes dozing off with Pancake while Jaune gave into his fate of being Pancake’s snuggle partner for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is curious what this all was it’s basically a short story to go along with the Avatar/RWBY art I had been doing. So in Avatar all Airbenders have a Sky Bison, so clearly that means Ren would have a very lazy one named Pancake that needs an origin story. I also think how he and Nora met would also change drastically, and I wanted it to be cutesy.
> 
> No grand multi-chapter plot is planned for this story currently. Mainly it will be shorts of scenes I come up with when our favourite huntsmen in training have bending powers (unless I come up with something).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my trash.
> 
> Btw if yall have any scenes you would like to see regarding this AU let me know.


	2. Lesson One: AKA How to Teach Ruby History

“Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

These are the elements the humans of Remnant bend to their will. For centuries the four kingdoms of Remnant lived together in harmony… Ruby!”

“I’m awake I swear!” The young Airbender jolted to attention at the commanding voice.

“Oh really? And what was I saying?” Weiss asked with a raised brow. Ruby just scratched her chin trying to think.

“Uhhhh… something about cookies?”

“No you dolt!” Weiss growled in frustration. “This exam is big Ruby! If you can’t pass it our entire team will be held back a year. I won’t be on a team with flunkies! Be glad we don’t need to know the history of the Avatar from the beginning, otherwise this would be even worse!”

“I’m so sorry Weiss!” Ruby was nearly in tears when Yang swooped in to her rescue.

“Your going about this all wrong Princess.” She dragged Weiss out of earshot so the young Airbender wouldn’t hear.

“These are tried and true study methods! How can she not understand?!”

“Ruby’s more of a visual learner. If you just recite words to her it will never stick.” The blonde added. “Which is why I have a plan.”

“Is that so?” Weiss questioned skeptically. “And what do you propose we do?” Yang smiled coyly. 

This was going to be fun.

XxxxxxxxxX

Ruby sat with her sky bison Zwie in the shade of a large tree. Two other students, fellow Airbender Sun Wukong and Waterbender Neptune Vassilas, had joined her along with team JNPR’s bison Pancake. Weiss said she had devised a new plan to help Ruby learn, she just didn’t know why there was a makeshift dirt stage and curtain before her in the courtyard. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait for long, as Pyrrha stepped onto the stage while Jaune ran out and pulled the curtains back. Pyrrha took a standing position on the far right side while Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ren stood in a line. The Redhead cleared her throat and began speaking.

“Water.” Weiss summoned the contents of her canteen and created a beautiful water whip.

“Earth.” Blake took out her war fans and slammed a foot on the ground levitating a large rock in the air. She used one of her fans to split it in two.

“Fire.” Yang performed a roundhouse kick with a stream of fire following her heal. 

“Air.” Ren spun his body and twirled his arms, creating a gust of wind that blew the hair from Ruby’s face.

“For centuries the four kingdoms lived together in harmony.” Jaune struggled to pull up a new backdrop, a crudely painted map of Remnant with each continent color coded to represent the dominant benders of the region. Blake and Ren steeped to the left side of the stage while Weiss and Yang stepped to the right. “Unbeknownst to the general public, alliances were being formed between certain kingdoms, with plans to force their way of life on the rest of the world in hopes of decreasing Grimm attacks. This led to the first battle of the conflict known as the Great War.”

“Hoho! What say we form an alliance to take down the rest of Remnant. How do you say ``Water Tribe?” Yang smiled pointing to the Fire Nation of Mistral.

“Why yes Fire Nation. Let us quell the tensions with our neighbors and usher a new era of peace.” She delicately pointed to the Northern Water Tribe of Mantel on the map, which would later be called Atlas. The two shook hands and waltzed to center stage.

Pyrrha continued her narration. “With the combined forces of the Water Tribe and Fire Nation, they ambushed Vale hoping for a swift victory.” Yang launched a ball of fire at Blake, forcing her to block with a pillar of earth. 

“The Earth Kingdom of Vale will not stand for such treachery.” Blake deadpanned turning to look at Ren. Her face remained completely flat. “Air Nomads of Vacuo. Will you ally with us and help quell the violence?” 

“We choose to stay neutral in this conflict.” Ren stated motioning to the desert portion of the map. 

“Fighting a battle single handedly against two fronts was draining for the Earth Kingdom.” Pyrrha continued while Weiss and Yang pelted a shielded Blake with ice and fire. “But that changed when the Water Tribe set their sights on the resources in The Air Nation.” Weiss threw an ice shard at Ren nailing him square in the head. He was knocked onto his back, everyone looking on horrified. Ruby looked back to see his bison’s reaction, only to find Pancake had fallen asleep already. It took a few long seconds before he finally lifted his hand up pointing at the culprit.

“The Air Nomads of Vacuo will now support Vale with our resources.” With that the battle between Yang, Blake and Weiss continue while Ren offered support from the rear, never getting directly into the conflict. Pyrrha got over her initial shock and continued. 

“T-The entire world was devolving into war, and one of the deadliest battles was occuring in the Air Nation. All fronts had gathered and were on the verge of destroying the northern half of the country. Only one person could bring peace back to our lands now. That person being-“

“The AVATAR!” Nora shouted. She jumped into the middle of the three forcing them apart with an explosion of fire that set the backdrop and curtains ablaze. “I am here to stop this senseless violence! Now bow before me!” 

“Nora!” Weiss hissed. “The Avatar isn’t a dictator, now follow the script!” Nora huffed irritated at being disrupted, but ultimately complied. This all happened while Jaune rushed around behind them with buckets of water trying to put the fires out.

Pyrrha coughed trying to remember her place before continuing. “W-well… with one mighty attack the Avatar managed to halt all sides entirely, forcing a ceasefire. With the battle stopped the leaders of each nation finally met to negotiate peace.” Ren, Nora, Blake, Weiss, and Yang all gathered together in the middle of the stage with the backdrop still burning.

“As the Avatar, I demand that you stop this fighting and make peace!” Nora shouted. “Otherwise the world will completely fall to the spirits of Grimm!”

“Very well, if only to save our lands from darkness.” Weiss said.

“We will sign a peace treaty promising a truce among nations, and form schools-“ Yang didn’t have time to finish when a full bucket of water was splashed onto her back. Everyone gasped unsure what she’d do. The blonde turned around and glared at Jaune, who was currently face down on the stage with the empty bucket at his side and several fires still going on the curtains.

“Ouch.” Jaune lifted his face and rubbed the red spot where he kissed the dirt, finally noticing the anger radiating from Yang. 

“Oh gosh! Yang I’m so sor-“ He didn’t get a chance to finish, a swift flaming kick to the gutt sending him backwards.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha kicked the ground catching him with a rock pillar. It didn’t really cushion the fall, only giving him a fresh surface to collide with. He collided with a loud crack and fell to the ground. She rushed over seeing her leader had the wind knocked out of him. “Jaune?! Are you okay?” The blonde barely managed a groan in response, still too dazed to do much. Pyrrha dropped him in the dirt and marched directly up to Yang, the latter trying to wring the water from her hair.

“Yang! That was completely unnecessary.” Pyrrha growled.

“Tell your partner to watch where he’s going!” Yang shouted getting right in Pyrrha’s face. “It’s takes forever to dry my hair out!” The two girls stared daggers at each other until Weiss stepped between them.

“Do you two mind?! We have a lesson to finish!”

“Wait. This entire thing was a study trick?” Ruby questioned. 

“Yes you idiot! I told you I wouldn’t be held back for your incompetence!” 

“Awww! That’s so sweet!” Ruby was tearing up and eagerly jumped from Zwei’s head onto the stage, accidentally knocking the flaming curtains down on her trip. As Ruby pulled her partner into a tight hug the heavy fabric came crashing on top of everyone on stage. The benders started screaming and panicking, ripping holes with rocks, metal and fire blast until nothing remained of the show except a large number of elemental explosions. Ren and Blake collapsed now outside of the danger zone, Ruby tightly hugged a combative Weiss among the rubble, while Yang and Pyrrha wrestled each other throwing fire and rocks at one another with Nora egging the two on. Slowly Jaune limped to the front of the stage now able to somewhat function after Yang’s attack. In a raspy voice he finished.

“The f-four nations signed a peace treaty that also put the four bending schools into place. Beacon Academy, Shade Academy, Haven Academy and Atlas Academy. *Cough* H-here benders and non-benders from every nation could come and learn how to fight off the Spirits of Grimm that plague the world while building solidarity between cultures. And this ends our play-“ The blonde entered a continuous fit of hacking before finally croaking out his end statement. “G-goodnight everyone.” And with that Jaune fell over completely spent.

After a moment’s pause Sun and Neptune erupted with cheers and applause while the two bison slapped their tails on the ground with glee. 

“Bravo! That was amazing!” Sun whooped. 

“What an awesome performance! I was so moved!” Neptune added. Their applause continued until a dark presence seemed to enter their midst. 

“And just what are you students doing?” Everyone froze realizing Professor Goodwitch was now in their midst. Her entire body was radiating with barely contained rage at the mess her students left the courtyard in. Yang managed to speak up hoping to say something to quell the woman’s wrath.

“Uhhhh… studying?” Everyone smiled hoping that would be enough. Glynda just sighed and wrote up ten detention slips handing them to every student involved.

“I hope you like cleaning the bison stables, because you will all be doing it for the next two month.” Everyone mumbled a “yes ma’am” in response while the woman walked away. 

Weiss just looked to Ruby with narrowed eyes. “You'd better remember what this whole shit show was about.”

“You mean that the four nations fought a Great War with Vacuo and Vale battling against Atlas and Mistral, only for the Avatar to bring an end to the fighting and establishing the schools? I think I got it.” She smiled cheekily while Weiss only shook her head.

They had a big mess to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the second chapter. This time we have a little history lesson with a twist, and lots of fire.  
Visit my Deviantart at Homestar1812 if you’d like to see some art pieces that go along with this fic.  
Enjoy!


	3. Waterbender Neptune but he Fears Water

The day was cloudy with a small nip in the breeze. Two students that we’re visiting Beacon from Haven Academy, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilas, were on a walk to their next class through the courtyard.

“Can you believe that move Weiss pulled in class today!” Sun went on excitedly. “Using her waterbending to freeze Cardon’s face before kicking it in. How cool was that!” 

“It was awesome!” Neptune agreed enthusiastically.

“You know that is something I wanted to talk to you about.” Sun went on a little more serious. “We have to get you over this fear of water. You're a WATERBENDER for crying out loud!”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Neptune tried to deflect nervously. “Besides, name one instance where anything involving ‘water’ has been and issue.” Sun just stared at his friend with the most deadpan expression.

“Dude, when Weiss wanted o train with you last week.” The two boys paused remembering the incident in question.

XxxxxxxxxX  
*One Week Earlier*

“Hey Neptune.” Weiss said dreamily as he entered the training area, only to realize Sun was with him too. Her face instantly fell. “Oh, I see Sun came along.”

“Hi Weiss. Where’s everyone else?” Neptune asked.

“Well, I wanted us to have some alone training, since we’re the only Waterbenders in our friend group.”

“Wait, isn’t Jaune a Waterbender?” Sun blinked a bit confused.

“No! And I wasn’t talking to you.” She scowled and looked away. The blonde was finally catching on to her plan.

“Well, I’ll just go do some warm ups and leave you both to it.” Sun waved the two off and jogged towards the outdoor track. Weiss smirked happily at getting her way and quickly turned back to Neptune, who was currently sharpening his spear. 

“So, do you want to start with some simple exercises?” The Princess asked.

“Sure, grab a staff and we’ll get started.” Neptune assumed a fighting position and waited hoping she’d forget about bending, though Weiss didn’t seem amused.

“Well… I meant training as in WATERbending. Here.” She moved to open her canteen, Neptune already tensing as the fluid was pulled out in a sizable mass.

“W-Wait! Maybe we should-“

“Here, I’ll send the water to you and you sending it back to me, like a relaxed game of catch.” Weiss began swaying her arms and hips preparing to send it over. Neptune was waving his hands trying to make her stop.

“NO WAIT-“

…

Meanwhile Sun jogged around the track using his airbending to increase his speed.

“Hi Sun. Mind if we join you?” The blonde looked over seeing Ren and Jaune arriving to do some training of their own.

“Sure, I’d like to test how fast Ren is, if you’re willing to race at least.” 

“Alright, but I’ll warn you now that you may regret that decision.” Ren stated with a small smirk. Jaune looked around seeming rather confused.

“I thought you and Neptune always trained together?” 

“Well yeah but-“

“GAHHHHH!!!!!” A shrill scream pierced through the area.

“That sounded like Neptune!” The group ran for it. Nothing could prepare them for the carnage that awaited them with Weiss.

XxxxxxxxxX  
*Present Day*

“...”

“...”

“...”

“The damage wasn’t THAT bad.” Neptune added after a nervous pause.

“Weiss had to get extensions for the half of her head you grazed with ice shards! Her hair will never be the same.” Sun raised a brow. “And then you proceeded to run halfway to the Emerald Forest before calming down.” Neptune looked both ways for an escape but couldn’t find any, instead hiding his face in his hands.

“You’re right! I’m a mess!!!!” Sun pat his back relieved that Neptune was owning up to his fears.

“This is good. The first step is to acknowledge your phobia. Now we can work to get over it.”

“You really think I can?” Neptune asked sceptically. 

“Of course dude! I’ll help you every step of the way, and I know just where to start.” The Airbender led his friend to a puddle they passed earlier in their walk. Neptune immediately tensed.

“Right here? Really?!”

“Come on Neptune. I believe in you!” Sun cheered as his blue haired friend inched his way closer to the puddle. 

“I don’t know man. This is a pretty big step.” 

“You need to get over this man. You’re a WATERBENDER. Water is supposed to be your thing.”

“You know, maybe Weiss should show me how it’s done first. Or Jaune? Wait, is Jaune even a bender? We should go ask him!” Neptune made to run but Sun was too fast, quickly appearing in front of him. “Alright fine!” The blue haired teen turned back to the puddle while Sun took a seat on a nearby stump. Neptune took several deep breaths, stiffly swaying his hands over the shallow puddle. The water started to swoosh back and forth with his motions, and he seemed to be doing alright. 

“I knew you could do it Neptune!” Sun clapped despite the death glare his friend was giving him. It only took one unexpected splash for Neptune to screech and hide behind the blonde. “What was that for?!”

“I didn’t make that splash! The water is out to kill me!” He cried. Sun stood up and approached the puddle, glancing into it only to find a little frog head popping out of it.

It was just a frog dude.”

“You don’t know that! I told you water is dangerous! It moves around like a weird tentacle and you can drown someone without them swimming in it. That stuff is terrifying!” Sun facepalmed trying to think of a new plan. Neptune had so much potential for waterbending. It would be a shame to waste it. There had to be something else with water that he could bend, but what though…

“I got it!” He snapped his fingers and rushed over to a flower bed. Sun picked two daffodils and ran back to Neptune. “Can you bend these?”

“Uhh… you do realize those are flowers, not water right?

“Don’t bend the flowers dude. Bend the water inside the flowers.” Neptune blinked at his odd suggestion but gave it a try. Carefully he undulated his fingers over the plants, the two of them lifting up and following his hand motions. His eyes widened at the realization. 

“I can flower bend…”

“You can flower bend!” Sun smiled stupidly. 

“I can flower bend!” He dropped his hold on the flowers and brought his partner into a grateful hug. “Dude, you are the best friend a guy could ask for.”

“Awww.” Sun smiled bashfully. “It’s what friends do. So, should we get started practicing?”

“You bet! Let’s try this!” He dragged sun off to the training grounds where the two developed his knack for flowerbending, and discovered what a hit is was with the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here’s a short chapter while I try to determine why I make my life so much harder than it has to be.  
Art piece to accompany this chapter!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/homestar1812/art/Legend-of-RWBY-Sun-and-Neptune-RWBY-x-Avatar-Cros-816315633


	4. Give Him Back! Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some villains from ATLA come to Beacon for a tour of the academy, only for Ti-Lee to find interest in someone very off limits.

It was early morning at Beacon Academy, the four benders of team RWBY waiting patiently at the landing docs for some very special guest l arrive. They were tasked with showing the new arrivals around Beacon.

“So what do you think these guest students will be like?” Ruby wondered aloud.

“Well according Professor Goodwitch they are visiting from the “Fire Nation” hoping to see what our school is all about.” Weiss answered.

“Wait, you mean the Fire Nation of Mistral, right?” Blake questioned taking her eyes off of the novel in her hand.

“I’m assuming. She just said Fire Nation when I asked” the Princess said. “And one of them is royalty much like myself. No doubt this is why our team was selected to show them around.”

“Or, they picked us so their experience can start with a ‘Yang.’ Am I right?” Ruby just blew a gust of wind into Yang’s face while Weiss huffed in annoyance.

“Do that in front of our guest and I swear-“ 

“No time. They’re here!” Ruby pointed to the approaching bullhead. It came in for a gentle landing, the door opening to reveal three feminine figures. The one in the middle had clear military garb reminiscent of Mistral, with long black hair tied in a bun and red lipstick. The one on the left wore a dark red dress with long black hair and straight cut bangs, while the girl on the right had braided brown hair with her midriff showing.

“Welcome to our prestigious academy.” Weiss curtsied. “I am Princess Weiss of the Atlesian Water Tribe, and these are my teammates Ruby, Yang and Blake.”

“Sup?” Yang goofilly grinned while Ruby offered a cheerful wave. Blake wasn’t paying much attention, clearly wanting to leave the group so she could continue reading. 

“Charmed I’m sure.” The one in the middle stated. “My name is Princess Azula, and these are my associates May and Ti-Lee.”

“Hello everyone! It’s so great to meet you!” Ti-Lee jumped excitedly and ran up to shake everyone's hand. “This place looks so big from above! Will you show us all of it?!” 

“of course we can!” Ruby smiled, getting Ti-Lee even more excited. They both laughed happily at the prospect while May pulled out a book and began reading. Blake noticed right away.

“Is that Ninjas of Love?” Blake questioned. Mai looked up seeming rather disinterested.

“Yeah, I picked it up after arriving in this city. It’s surprisingly good.” Mai Blinked when Blake held up her own copy. “I have four of the books in the series. I’d be willing to loan them to you if you want.” Mai looked to the group where Ti-Lee and Ruby had started a positive feedback loop that was getting worse and worse. She eventually shrugged and nodded. 

“Sure. If it gets me away from that mess. I’ll see you later Azula.”

“Fine. Just meet back up with us at dinner.” She waved the two loners off as they quickly retreated to a more quiet area.

“Not to be rude, but will you begin this tour anytime soon?” Azula questioned.

“Of course. Right this way.” Weiss slapped the back of Ruby’s head bringing her back to reality. The young Airbender didn’t have time to protest as the group was already off on their tour.

She took them through the courtyard first, then the assembly hall and many classrooms, until they finally reached the training grounds.

“And this is where all of the benders and non-benders train to hone our skills. As you can see, we have all the amenities necessary for all bending styles.” Weiss explained.

“This is quite impressive.” Azula mused. The two continued chatting? Only for Ti-Lee to completely lose focus on the whole tour. She had spotted someone long, tan, handsome, and sitting by himself.

“And who is THAT fine specimen of man?” Ti -Lee asked Ruby dreamily.

“The blonde one? That’s Jaune.” Ruby answered pointing to the noodle boy that accidentally cut himself trying to sharpen his sword.

“Not him. I mean the other one.” She moved Ruby’s hand so it was pointing at the Airbender with the cookbook.

“Oh, that’s Ren. He’s pretty quiet and low key though. Plus there is Nora-“ Ruby turned to look at her friend but the acrobat was gone. She had already rushed over to Ren with an eager expression. “Okay! I… guess I’ll see you later.” Ruby walked off with Azula and Weiss feeling a little dejected, but that wasn’t Ti-Lee’s concern at the moment. She waltzed up to Ren with the biggest smile on her face.

“Hi there!” Ren glanced up now seeing the girl beaming at him. “My name’s Ti-Lee.” The Airbender shut his book and gave her a small bow in greeting.

“My name is Ren. It’s nice to meet you.” The acrobat couldn’t help giggling.

“My, you’re so polite.” She giggled. Ten just blinked questioningly.

“I’m sorry, but was there something you needed?”

“Why yes. I’m actually new here, and I fear I’m lost. Would you mind showing me around?” She batted her eyes innocently, though Ren wasn’t catching on.

“Rennnn~” Nora sang as she skipped over with hands full of flour bags. “I got the ingredients! Are you ready to get started?” Her smile fell as soon as she noticed the new girl currently talking to HER man. She dropped her bags and quickly got between the two.

“Hello there! My name is Nora! Partners and best friend to Lie Ren. This guy right here.” She patted the cheek of her partner. “And who are YOU?” Ti-Lee was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered with a big smile of her own.

“I’m Ti-Lee, a visiting student. And you said you’re Ren’s ‘best friend’?”

“That’s right, so don’t try any funny business.” Nora threatened, but Ti-Lee wasn’t concerned.

“Since you’ve already friend zoned him though, there is no problem with him showing me around then!” She grinned smugly. Nora’s jaw dropped and her ears started smoking, but Ti-Lee had already forced Ren off the ground and was pulling him towards the buildings. 

“Do I get a say in this?” He asked, looking between the girls.

“No!” Was the only response he got from both parties. Nora could only roll up her sleeves and huff.

That girl had just declared war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split in two because the next part will be more intensive then I first anticipated.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
